deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Leviathan
The Leviathan is a ten thousand ton Necromorph found in the USG Ishimura's food storage facility, in Chapter 6. After colliding with the ship, it grew into the wall. A lot of its bulk can be seen infesting various areas of the Hydroponics department, and completely infesting the outsides of the glass tunnel which is beyond the sealed doorway, and accessible only after eliminating every Wheezer contaminating the air in the Hydroponics department. The truly recognizable features of this nightmarish monstrosity are a single, gaping mouth concealing a bulbous orb, surrounded by 3 orifices which tentacles sprout out from. It must be killed at the end of the sixth chapter of the game. The creature's tentacles appear to extend into other decks of the ship, dragging helpless victims into the holes they create. Strategy *The Leviathan has two methods of attacking. First, it uses one of its three tentacles to sweep across the area Isaac is standing on. Since the fight occurs in Zero-G; you can dodge the attack from jumping from floor to ceiling or vice versa. You can also reliably dodge tentacle attacks by moving continuously left or right as the Leviathan swings them at you. *The trick here is to make your jumps as short as possible so you have more time to fire at the tentacle's weak spot. Aim just above the tentacle when it hits the floor, before it starts to sweep, as close to Isaac as possible. If you are a good shooter, and don't miss much. Using the contact beam with upgraded damage is very effective on the tentacles, requiring 1-2 shots to dispatch them. *After destroying a tentacle, the Leviathan will use a new attack: spitting out organic bombs through its central mouth where its core that resides within becomes briefly exposed. *Shoot at the core after it finishes spitting out a bomb-volley, or use Kinesis to grab a bomb and hurl it back into the Leviathan's mouth. The bomb will either collide with another bomb the Leviathan spat out, causing an explosion; or collide with the Leviathan's core, dealing damage. There are also Gas Canisters floating around the chamber you can use. *When fighting this boss, notice that it spits out bombs in groups of five. If you really wish to save ammo, you can just grab the first bomb with Kinesis and hold it until the second one collides with it, destroying them both. Repeat that to safely destroy the third and fourth bomb, then simply grab and toss the fifth bomb into its mouth without worrying about it hitting another bomb. *The flame thrower's secondary fire seems to cause extreme damage to its mouth. *The Ripper's primary fire has too short a range to hit the Leviathan, and the projectiles of its secondary fire are too slow to be reliable. The Ripper is, in consequence, not a good choice against the Leviathan. *A more direct tactic that can quickly defeat the Leviathan is to attack with a fully upgraded Pulse Rifle, easily dispatching both the tentacle pustules and explosive pods with quick aim. *Shoot the explosive pods while they are still in the Leviathan's maw, thereby detonating them inside the Leviathan for maximum damage. *Be aware that a second set of tentacles will spawn when the Leviathan is near death. Your primary concern is still shooting the explosive pods while they are in its mouth. *The Leviathan will engage and begin combat when you move towards it and leave the circular walkway you are on upon entering Food Storage. The room is full of assorted ammo packs, large med kits, and medium med kits. Remain on the walkway when you enter and use Kinesis to draw all these packs to you. You can then pick up everything before commencing combat. If a pack is out of range then run left or right around the walkway to get it into range. Everything in the room can be reached with an unmodified Kinesis. Trivia *The term leviathan is often synonymous with sea monster.Leviathan Gallery Image:943338_20080714_screen003.jpg|The Leviathan with its tentacles retracted and mouth open; Note the exposed core illuminated in the center of the mouth. File:15.jpg|Watch out for those tentacles! Appearances *''Dead Space'' :*''Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard'' (First appearance) Sources Category:Necromorphs